


When Your Own Skin Isn't Your's

by GriffinThing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yamaguchi, Gray-Asexual Character, Gray-Asexual Hinata, Karasuno's motto: We'll crush you like we crush gender norms, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara, trans nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has known he was a boy for a long time. Since middle school actually. His first year of middle school is when he officially comes out. It isn't taken well.<br/>A couple traumatic experiences later, quitting the only safe-haven he thought he had, and one overly excited redhead later, he might just be able to happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I kind of realized there is like ONE Trans Kageyama fic, and I've recently become really obsessed with Trans Kageyama. So, here you go.

     Kageyama Tobio has known he was a boy for a very long time. He has known he wasn't normal.

     Unfortunately, the rest of the people around him couldn't understand this.

     Now, starting high school, no one actually knew him. No one knew who he was before.

\-----

Kageyama Tobio, a first year in high school, glanced longingly at the gym. Lunch had just started. He looked over and saw the gym which held volleyball practices six days a week (which he didn't know because he would occasionally wander around and end up at the school and hear the squeak of volleyball shoes and the _thump_ of the ball hitting the floor).

     As he turned around, still not quite out of the volleyball induced haze, he walked straight into a person. Maybe he didn't see them because they were so short,

     "Watch where you're going, Dumbass!" He growled. The shock of orange hit his vision.

     Oh, he knew this person, last year, in one of his matches.

     "You!" The small redhead exclaimed. "Why are you at Karasuno?"

     Rolling his eyes, Kageyama turned, and continued on his way to the vending machine.

     "Oi! I'm taking to you!"

     "Hey, why aren't you on the volleyball team? I've seen you stand at the door to the gym sometimes." A small hand grabbed his arm.

     When he finally turned around he was met with a sight that nearly took his breath away. God dammit, why was this guy so cute?

     "Nani? Do I have something on my face?"

     He turned red and quickly started walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is introduced to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry, these chapters are probably going to be short af.  
> But, hey, I might ACTUALLY finish a fic. *gasp*

     A certain redhead was definitely  _not_  the reason why Kageyama's impromptu walks near the volleyball practices were increasing.

     He also didn't frequent there more often because of how said redhead would smile and wave at him when he saw him.

     It also was pure coincidence that he would end up eating lunch with the energetic first year. Obviously this guy was a chatterbox, so conversation was also inevitable.

     What was also inevitable was the redhead tugging him along to the club room to introduce him to everyone.

     "Guys! This is Kageyama!" The redhead introduced brightly.

     Most of them greeted him in acknowledgement.

     A silver haired upperclassman introduced himself first.

     "I'm Sugawara Koushi, it's nice to meet you, Kageyama. We've been told a lot about you. Hinata doesn't seem to talk about anything besides you, and volleyball." Hinata turned red at this and grumbled.

     "It's nice to meet you too, Sugawara-san."

     A... girl(?) walked into the room. "Gomenasai, I had cleanup duty today."

     She(?) was about as tall as he was.

     "Oh, that's Yamaguchi, I guess you're having a girl day? You look really pretty, by the way," Hinata gushed.

     "Thanks, Hinata," she replied, as she began to get changed.

     "Do you want to stay and watch practice? I'm sure it'll be better than just doing what you normally do!" The ball of sunshine quickly turned on Kageyama. He spluttered out reasons, but ended up going along with the redhead's plan.

     He felt even more confused as time went on, the girl from earlier is on the team. Not a manager, a player. It appears she was born a boy. And what did Hinata mean "girl day"?

\-----

It was inevitable, he knew it, but the day finally came up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds out that basically everyone on the team is some form of queer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!  
> I AM alive, but I didn't have access to a computer all summer and typing on an iPhone is a bitch.  
> So... yeah, I'm back.  
> Also, I may or may not write a little ficlet for this series, so if you would like that please let me know.

     Kageyama Tobio stood at the edge of the gym, watching the practice in the spare clothes some of the members had. Hinata had practically begged for him to join their practice, and he would have refused. But, he... He couldn't say no to the idiot's adorable face.

     He had been teased for never really developing in his... _chest_ area during middle school, but he felt very glad about this. Especially now as he wears a stupid sports bra under his clothes. Thankfully, the two lumps aren't very noticeable under the hoodie he wore on top.

     "Kageyama, you're here for a reason, play with meeeeeee!"

     Oh, right, that idiot.

     He ignored the redhead's comment, instead watching the others in the gym.

     The girl from earlier(they aren't  _always_ a girl) was Yamaguchi. She sort of flip-flopped between genders. At least he wasn't the only queer person there.

     As the day progressed, he came to learn that most of the people, if not all, were some form of gay. Seriously, it's kind of ridiculous.

     It's kind of(really) obvious that the captain and vice captain are dating. Then there's the ace and libero; and there's the shouty guy who takes off his shirt way too often and one of the other second years(he still can't remember his name).

     He still stood to the side, observing their practice.

     Maybe... Maybe he should join the volleyball team after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!!!  
> Sorry, i'm shitty at writing, and I couldn't think of how to continue, so I decided to make it short and sweet.  
> P.S. This is the longest out of all the chapters, really.

    Kageyama Tobio was most definitely not the type of person who fell in love easily. He just wasn’t. But a certain redhead may or may not have been the exception to this rule.

    After finally joining the volleyball team (Sugawara-senpai ended up being the one to convince him), his slight feelings that he may have been harboring for the small middle blocker seemed to increase tenfold.

    He didn’t realize, but the redhead in question was also developing feelings for his setter too.

    Eventually, their team was fed up with the two tiptoeing around their feelings, and decided to meddle.

    The two had no warning as they were suddenly grabbed, then had their vision blocked by what they could only assume were burlap sacks.

    “Is it really okay if we do this?” A timid voice asked. Kageyama recognised it as Yamaguchi.

    “Of course it is, trust me,” another voice responded. It surprised him who it was. Sugawara-senpai. He didn’t expect for him to be the type to do this.

    After this, they were pushed into a small room. A very small room.Their hands weren’t tied, so they both took off their sacks.

    Just great. They were stuck in a janitor’s closet.

    “Why would they do this?” Hinata wondered. Kageyama looked at him, and he understood why.

    “I think I know why,” he admitted. Hinata looked at him surprised.

    “Really? What is it?”

    “Uh, it’s because… um,” he flushed and looked anywhere but the other’s eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s probably because they want me to… confess… to you.”

    With no response, Kageyama felt embarrassed.

    That is, until a warm pair of lips were pressed against his.

    He glanced up in surprise, seeing Hinata standing there, blushing, and pouting.

    “I like you too, idiot,” he mumbled. 

    Kageyama couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face.


End file.
